filgaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Jude Maverick
Wild Arms 4 '']] *Class: Gadgeteer *Gender: Male *Age: 13 *Weapon: XERD_003SS "Shapeshifter" *Voice Actor: Ryoko Shiraishi (JPN), Julie Anne Taylor (US) Jude is the typical idealistic hero. He was born in the traquil village of Ciel with his mother Ethelda. Eventually, as the Brionac forces take the city in an effort to claim a missing ARM, Jude, along with Arnaud Vasquez wind up liberating the captured Gene Driver, Yulie Athreide. Unfortunately, Jude follows up this heroic rescue by activating the "Shapeshifter" arm, when then promptly destroys Ciel, which he then discovers is an isolated orbital bio-dome and not a real village at all! Jude's quest after that point is to keep Yulie safe while attempting to find and rescue his mother. He learns more about the conflicts of Filgaia, the often-painful nature of being an adult, and the truth of his origins as a Gene Driver. Unfortunately, most of these issues are not resolved well for Jude, particularly the true identity of his father. Despite all these issues, Jude remains the bright, cheery, 'gung-ho' member of the group. At the end of his story, Jude retires from adventuring and becomes a forest ranger near his newly settled town so he can take care of animals. He says, explicitly, that he never sees his comrades again even though Yulie lives but a short distance away. Apparently, his adventures really messed him up. Wild Arms 4 Web-Page Bio A young boy whose will to overcome obstacles tends to manifest itself as pure recklessness. He is a bit immature for his age, but this was probably influenced by the environment that he grew up in. He wears a jacket that is couple sizes too large, which only adds to his immature image. Putting his will into the mysterious ARM weapon, he is the only one in his party that can utilize it. A first-time ARM user, his stance is often a bit awkward. He's also the first non-Drifter hero since Wild Arms 2. Art of Wild Arms Bio "Bowtie Boy" The hero of Wild Arms 4. He can be a bit bratty but a pure and truly honest person atheart. He finds himself thrown into the wilderness when soldiers attack his hometown - an artificial shelter, as he later discovers. Bio taken from the Wild Arms 4 Manual An active, energetic boy living in a village spared by the war. When he activates the ARM by accident, he discovers that he is a "Gene Driver" -- an individual with the ability to exert tremendous power. Wild Arms 5 Jude appears in the town of Honeysday, tending to the animals. Once Dean Stark meets him, Jude will offer a sub-quest involving the rescue of a kitten. Jude's Original abilities *Jude's natural attacks **phantom line - Boost up the effect of the shot and attack 2 HEXes in a straight line. **Ley Boost **Joint Struggle **Item Steal **Short Circuit - Deals heavy damage to machines **Funny Pose **Silver Launcher **Assault Buster - Deals damage depending on the difference in RFX. Jude combines his sword with his "Accelerator" ability. *With XERD_001HS "Howling Spike" **Circular Volley **Pile Bunker **Gatling Raid **Apoptosis - Deals heavy damage to Wild ARMs. Category:Protagonists Category:Wild Arms 4 characters